


A Helpful Guide

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Series: Kylux Animal Welfare AU [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Come Sharing, Compatibility, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Relationship Negotiation, Sexual Humor, Voyeurism, demisexual hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Hux discovers Kylo mastubrating to pornography in their room.Set in the Madame That's Not A Hedgehog universe





	

The sounds of slapping flesh and melodramatic moaning are muffled and slightly tinny but still distinct enough that Hux can work out what he's hearing. Someone somewhere is having very enthusiastic sex.

For once Hux knows for sure that it's not the some of the Knights breaking off in one of the storage closets or offices. He just spent a rare hour with all six of them, enjoying a beer and some crappy television. It's that odd time of year when there's no babies or underweight adolescent animals to nurse through the night, so the incubators stand empty and all the staff at the R.E.N. Centre get to rest together. He's certain from the increasingly heated touches and looks that it won't be long before all six of them are taking full advantage of their alone time- it's the main reason he decided to head to bed- but unless they can teleport they're not responsible for the noises coming from above him.

He climbs the stairs slowly, not from hesitancy but a simple wish not to alarm the bedroom’s occupant. 

The door is slightly ajar. That could be considered a little rude to the rest of the household- but since he's walked in on the kind of multi-participant sex acts that might make even a porn director step back in surprise, Hux sees no reason to object too strongly. So long as it stays closed when he and Kylo are together. 

Through the gap he can see Kylo’s laptop - resting on the seat of a chair amongst a pile of discarded clothes - and the broad expanse of Kylo’s back. 

Hux can't see his hands but the shifting of his muscles make it clear enough what he's doing, though his state of dress certainly confirms it. His jeans have pooled around his ankles and he's otherwise naked but for a polo shirt pushed up towards his pecs. The seams of the sleeves are almost audibly straining against his biceps.

On the laptop screen a slim young man is biting the sheets while a much larger figure manipulates him down onto his cock. It's certainly compelling.

Hux leans against the doorframe to get a better view, still determined not to disturb Kylo’s concentration.

The young man is half on his back, brilliantly pale flesh stained pink with exertion and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. His legs have been pinned together and rolled to one side, the muscular man holding them in place with most of his body weight as he pounds into him. Hux wonders if that makes him tighter, and what that thick cock feels like at that angle. It looks like it could be interesting.

There's a moment of begging followed by praise and an answering wail- an impending orgasm put off by a well timed bite to one skinny shoulder. On the bed Kylo groans. Had he been close too? 

The mattress creaks a little as Kylo leans back on his right arm. Hux still can't see his lap but his left arm keeps moving, albeit at a slowly rhythm. Non-dominant hand then, that's different.

“You know, this is called voyeurism and is frowned upon in polite societies?” Kylo says in a matter of fact tone, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“1. Voyeurism involves sexual gratification in the act of looking, 2. Polite societies use laundry hampers and close doors before whipping their cocks out.” Hux deadpans, finally moving into the room and closing said door.

“Sorry, I thought you were Tanma,” Kylo says with an apologetic grin. 

It's fascinating, Hux thinks, that every other person he's ever been with would have gotten flustered to be caught masturbating. They would have stopped and either covered themselves or the laptop. Kylo just carries on, his hand continuing its steady pace as if nothing untoward is happening.

Hux walks further into the room, working his way around the bed until he's standing by Kylo’s side. He's beauty. He's always beautiful. Huge calloused hands working over that magnificent darkly flushed cock- he should be immortalised in marble.

“Care to join me?” Kylo gasps, sitting up briefly to wave in a very vague fashion toward the general situation.

“Do I want to join you in masturbating to someone else being fucked?” Hux tries not to sound entirely dismissive but it's not that appealing. 

“Well that or you could help me? Or suck me off? Or take your pants off and let me fuck you?” Kylo knows Hux isn't going to take the bait but he can't help but continue suggesting less and less likely things. “Or you could masturbate to me masturbating to this?”

“What and leave the door open in the hope Tanma come up here and ends up masturbating to me masturbating to you masturbating to that?” Hux laughs, shaking his head at the image.

“Precisely, we could get a chain of self love going all the way down the stairs.” Kylo says seriously, his widening grin the only sign that he's probably not serious. “I wonder if there's a world record…”

“The Guinness Little Black Book of World Records?” 

“Uh huh.” Kylo mumbles behind a bitten lip, his hand speeding up again.

The scene on the laptop has changed and the skinny figure is being manipulated into position across the larger man’s thighs. As the sizeable cock on screen nudges against the slick and well fucked hole Kylo moans wantonly. Kylo always loves that initial penetration.

Without thinking, he pushes back his hair with his lube dampened hand. “Ah FUCK.”

“Well, I was going to take a shower before bed, and now you certainly need one, so…” Hux knelt down primly at Kylo’s feet, ensuring he was placed just right to avoid obscuring the view of the computer.

“What are you doing?!” Kylo asks with some surprise, glancing away from the screen for a second to give Hux a baffled look.

“You just listed several options where I was involved in your masturbation,” Hux explains, “I don't feel like actively taking part, but- since I have to shower anyway- I thought you might like a target.”

The frown that creases Kylo’s brow is adorable as it keeps slowly unfolding into slack wantonness. He's trying to understand, but he's too close for proper brain function.

Finally Hux takes pity on him. “I’m saying you can come on my face if you like.”

The response is instantaneous. Kylo catches hold of Hux’ head with his freehand, the other working fast and hard over his length just inches from Hux’ lips. Kylo’s face is flushed, his tongue half jutting between lips swollen and red from biting. He's beyond words, but his eyes are full of affection as thick strips of white paint their way across Hux’ face.

It's in his hair. It's in his eyelashes. Certainly some went up his nose and he's half sure there's even cum in his ear canal. 

But soon it's all on Kylo’s tongue, his boyfriend treating him to the kind of drooling over-affectionate licking that would usually be coming from their dog Saber. 

Hux only gets a few seconds to consider that comparison, then it's on his own tongue in the form of a deep and searching, but rather tangy, kiss. Hux can tell Kylo had been eating pineapple again, probably in hope of precisely this situation.

“What were you saying about a shower?” Kylo asks in a way he imagines is seductive when he finally leans back.

“I was saying you're filthy and you need one because I have no interest in licking the lube out of your hair,” Hux says. For some reason that gets him another kiss.

“That's fair. Care to join me?” 

“Absolutely.” 

While Hux climbs awkwardly to his feet Kylo fiddles with the laptop.

“Are you rewinding that video?” Hux asks with a confused frown of his own.

“Neither of them have come yet- it'd be rude not to watch it through to the end.” 

Well, at least Kylo has some manners...

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo is watching a video with Max Ryder. He makes a great Hux surrogate


End file.
